Sweet French Chocolate
by Konoha-Traitor-Sasuke
Summary: Pre GOF, oneshotmay develop, Hermione's summer trip to France leads to her first encounter with a Beuxbatons breed...HGFD


Title: The Sweet French Chocolate

Summary: Post GOF, one-shot. Hermione's summer trip to France leads to her first encounter with a Beuxbatons breed...HGFD

" I'm going for a walk ok Mum? Dad?" Hermione's voice rang to her parents who were relaxing on the balcony. It was the Summer and vacation time for the Granger family. And after all the dealings with Werewolves, Sirius Black, Lupin and...Dementors in the past few months-even Hermione needed a break.

" I'm not sure if that's a good idea...what if you get lost?"

" I'll stick to the maps" She replied agitated wanting to explore.

" But you don't understand people her-" her Father began, but he stopped as his daughter flashed a phrase book in front of him.

" Just let her go, Mark" His attention turned and the young witch decided that this was a que for her exit or she'd be totally grossed out.

She strolled into the lobby and out into the sun. They'd be moving further towards Spain's borders in a couple of days, but Mrs Granger had insisted on spending a few days in a sunny area before retreating to the snowy mountains.

Hermione was particularly excited because she'd read a lot about the history of french witches and wizards. So as she walked down the streets of France she glanced from here to there, as if expecting someone to come bursting on to the scene with on a broom or for a fleet of Hippogriffs to-

...Crash into her? Well normally it wasn't like her to space out and not pay attention but to walk straight into someone? Plain embarrassing!

The girl's books had scattered on the floor, Hermione gasped and began to pick them up-apologizing even though the platinum haired girl wouldn't understand her. _Or so she thought..._

" I'm sorry! So so sorry!" Hermione picked up the books that had fallen.

" I completely spaced out! I don't normally do that but I was looking around and I'm _so_ sorry!" The girl looked at her quizzically. As she helped her up, she was able to get a proper look at her. She wasn't imagining the platinum hair or the slender curves that made up the girl's body.

" Merci, thank 'ou for 'our help" The Girl waved a hand through her hair.

" You speak English?" Hermione asked, still holding the books.

" Not az well az I want 'o" She replied smiling. Her hands reached out for the books Hermione had, but the on-vacation-Griffindor's sharp eyes spotted bandages on her right wrist.

" Oh! Your hurt!" She stated. The Girl tried to brush it off.

" Et iz nuthing to worry about" Her smile remained throughout the sentence. At that moment Hermione noticed how icy the girl's eyes were...so icy that they made her feel warmer. In the few seconds that she stared into those shimmering eyes Hermione managed to mumble something- that her brain later verified as an offer to carry her books.

" Zat would be- 'ou do you say-great?" Hermione nodded. They started to walk when the girl asked for her name.

" Oh, I'm Hermione Granger"

" I am Fleur Delacour, et iz nice to 'av met 'ou today" Fleur walked smoothly with her hands behind her back.

" Sorry about that before, I was looking around- I'm going to write to my friend for his birthday, so I wanted to tell him all about France." Fleur bowed her head and gave another smile. Hermione found herself staring again.

" Zer iz not much around zees parts but in a few months when school starts again..."

" There's a school around here?"

" Of course, a 'oarding school is not to far from'ere, near ze 'oarders of Paris" They walked past shops and Hermione noticed the amount of stares they were receiving.

" Do you go there?" Fleur couldn't be much older than 16.

" Yes, Beuxbatons iz a very-'exciting' school to go to" Fleur grabbed Hermione's hand as she missed the corner they were turning.

" You 're sure zat you do not usually space out?" Hermione blushed and shook her head. Fleur just giggled.

Fleur let go of her hand as she reached the door of a white apartment block. Such an elegant design reminded Hermione of The french girl's eyes.

" Zis iz it 'Mon cherie' " Happily she searched her pockets for some kind of key. A few seconds later she came out with a variety of French words which were most likely swear words.

" Fleur what's wrong?" The Girl didn't reply but put her finger to her lips and whispered "Don't tell"

Before she could ask, a slender wand flickered out of the French girl's sleeve.

"_Alohamora_" The lock clicked open and Hermione stood there open mouthed.

" Your a witch!" She exclaimed. Tauntingly Fleur, artistically, twirled her wand.

" 'Ow did you guess?" Fleur seemed unmoved that she may have revealed to a possible non-magic user that magic existed!

" I might be a muggle" She pronounced but before she could correct her wording, Fleur struck back.

" But for 'ou to say 'ou 're a muggle zen 'ou must be a witch..." She smirked spitefully. Hermione felt herself blushing under Fleur's gaze.

" Yes" Hermione handed the books to her and Fleur placed them inside.

" Merci, _Mon cherie_" Fleur gave the startled girl a kiss on both cheeks causing Hermione's face to go red. It was probably a natural thing for Fleur to do but for Hermione it was like the French woman had lit thousands of fireworks in her stomach.

When she looked back Delacour had another look on her beautiful face. One of cunning and confusion.

" 'Ou look very 'ed in ze face Hermion'. Ez that not 'ow you say _goodbye_ en England?" Her lips turned into a coy smile.

" N-no Fle-" But before Hermione could close her mouth something was pushed against it...or more _someone. _Fleur captured Hermione in a sweet kiss, in complete shock and exscasty Hermione flowed with it. Her nose picking up a delicate aroma of chocolate. Something she'd take more time to endulge in, in the future. As the kiss grew Hermione felt hands slipping on to her waist- circling sensually. She moved her own hands on to Fleur's shoulders hesitantly and shyly. This provoked the French woman to slide her tongue into the innocent, Griffindor's mouth for a second and then slowly bring it out.

The bushy haired bookworm moaned in Fleur's mouth and began breathing deeply as Fleur gently pulled out. She was completely oblivious to the fact there where hundreds of people walking past them, a few stopping to wink knowingly at the couple.

She felt herself smile as icy blue eyes flared open. Hands trailed like butterfly's to her own.

" _Mon Cherie_ iz zat 'ow?" Without thinking Hermione nodded. Fleur laughed lightly and it sounded so harmonious.

" I must go...thankyou...for the goodbye Fleur..." Hermione smiled like a small child.

" It was my pleasure" But before Fleur could leave her, Hermione called back.

" Will I ever see you again?" The retreating woman smiled.

" What school do 'ou attend?"

" Hogwarts, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Fleur waved towards her.

" Zen 'ou shall most definatly see me."

As the door closed and the beauty vanished Hermione felt herself become a human perch-a small owl dropped her a note.

_Hey Hermione! _

It was Ron. Qudditch cup tickets. Be at his in a week or so, Harry is coming too.

Hermione found her fingers tracing her lips trying to remember Fleur's "chocolate".

She'll take the _or so..._

**My first HGFD and 1st Harry Potter fanfic. Please any comments etc read and review (I might add more oneshots to this because I like this pairing :D ) **


End file.
